


Inside These Twisted Minds (We Mastermind Each Other's Lives)

by VioletLopez



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But also, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Elmer is a sad boi, Emotions, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Violence, Mush used to be a Very Bad person, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, The Higgins Do Not Get Along, Trans Characters, Trigger Warnings, also Mush and Skittery have a Backstory and its not pretty, also basically everyone has a relative in the chat eventually smh, also this high school is a gotdam mess, and its Mush and Skittery's fault, and ok fine im slightly emo bite me, and ok look the person im pairing with specs and romeo is a good oc i swear, bUT these are tags not a conversation box, but now hes all poetic and shit, epidemic, i decided to forgive my dear friend casey and allow mushs brother to live, i love them, idk its fucking complicated, if u are casey u probably still wont get that, if ur not casey u wont get that, in fact they fuckin hate each other, look its just gay, lots and lots of polyamory, love u cassette, o H also mush has a brother, really gay, so like dont diss me this ship will be cute i swear, sort of???, the higgins dont get along, they came up in the spot story one time, they/them pronouns for beck, they/them pronouns for morris and stitches, this is gay, why did i think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLopez/pseuds/VioletLopez
Summary: it may sound like a philosophical title but it's actually a chat ficalthough its also by me sO the angst train is chugging along~~There wasn't much the world had left to surprise Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony leaned his chin on one hand, staring blankly at his computer screen. He was scrolling through his Tumblr dash, but it was far too hot to be enjoying any of it. He already had three fans in his room blowing full force and the window opened but he was drenched in sweat to the bone. “Fucking summer,” he muttered, closing out of Tumblr and flopping backwards onto his bed. “This is why I like fall.”

“No, you like fall because you can wear cute sweaters, idiot,” Julian pointed out, coming into his room. Tony flipped him off and then closed his eyes with a groan.

“I’m going to die, Jules. And last thing you ever said to me was an insult. How does that make you feel?”

“Grateful,” Julian deadpanned. “Christ, Tony, you sound like my therapist.”

Tony gasped. “I thought you hated your therapist.”

“I do.”

Tony let out a dramatic cry. “Jules! How could you! I thought you loved me.”

“I tolerate you,” Julian corrected. “Because you’re my brother and I have to.”

Tony stuck his tongue at him. “Get out,” he told younger boy, pointing toward the door. “Ungrateful heathen.”

Julian stuck his tongue right back and slammed the door on his way out.

Tony slumped into his chair, still just as miserably hot as he’d been a few minutes ago. And it was only eleven in the morning.

His phone buzzed on the desk, and he grasped blindly for it. It was a new tumblr notification, a message from one of his old mutuals he’d never talked to.

 

cantbejellyofkelly: sup bitch

 

Tony snorted. The only reason he still followed the blog was because it provided his feed with bad humour and weed jokes. Who didn’t like a good weed joke?

 

illiteratepokerface: is that how you start all ur convos

cantbejellyofkelly: p much

cantbejellyofkelly: did it work

cantbejellyofkelly: do you like me yet

illiteratepokerface: sure

cantbejellyofkelly: that sounds sarcastic

illiteratepokerface: did it now

illiteratepokerface: thats good i worried it might lose the tone over text

cantbejellyofkelly: fuck u

illiteratepokerface: sry im taken

cantbejellyofkelly: legit two hours ago u posted a text post that said and i quote

cantbejellyofkelly: “i have ninety nine problems but u aint one bc i have no friends or significant other save me from this hell called life”

illiteratepokerface: how dare u

illiteratepokerface: using my own words against me

illiteratepokerface: im scandalized

cantbejellyofkelly: r u going to sue me

illiteratepokerface: i wld but idk ur name and w/o it its p difficult to sue

cantbejellyofkelly: oh yeah

cantbejellyofkelly: i’m jack he/him wbu

illiteratepokerface: the names racetrack he/him

cantbejellyofkelly: ur parents named u racetrack

illiteratepokerface: nah its my codename

cantbejellyofkelly: oh my

cantbejellyofkelly: we got a superhero up in here

illiteratepokerface: how do u know im not a supervillain

cantbejellyofkelly: bc u reblogged my post abt supervillains being essentially useless to any plot ever bc based on human history if we had any superheros they wld end up battling each other for supremacy

illiteratepokerface: fair enough

illiteratepokerface: i mean im p much useless tho

cantbejellyofkelly: god same

illiteratepokerface: btw r u chill with gay bitches

illiteratepokerface: bc im gay af

cantbejellyofkelly: my kik is bibibitches

illiteratepokerface: u still have kik

illiteratepokerface: haha god jack ur so lame

cantbejellyofkelly: sounds like a person with kik

illiteratepokerface: …

illiteratepokerface: fuck ive been caught

illiteratepokerface: its squeezal

cantbejellyofkelly: i have so many questions

cantbejellyofkelly: but im not going to ask

illiteratepokerface: good bc ur gonna get the same amnt of answers

cantbejellyofkelly: damn heres our local superhero shoving courtesy up his ass again

illiteratepokerface: i’d pay for that headline

cantbejellyofkelly: same

 

It took roughly thirty seconds for another notification to pop up, this time from Kik. Tony shuddered as the familiar logo popped up, for a few seconds being transported back to the horrors of elementary school.

 

bibibitches: sup bitch

squeezal: nada

bibibitches: Qué pena

squeezal: idk spanish

bibibitches: i do im fluent

squeezal: lIT im fluent in italian

_bibibitches added brooklynsbest to the chat_

_bibibitches has changed their name to cantbejellyofkelly_

brooklynsbest: who the fuck is squeezal and why the fuck did they assault my eyes this way

squeezal: @cantbejellyofkelly i dont like this one

cantbejellyofkelly: hes another tumblr mutual of mine u follow him

squeezal: whats his blog im unfollowing

brooklynsbest: bitch

squeezal: fight me

cantbejellyofkelly: calm down kids

brooklynsbest: jack kelly telling me to calm down

brooklynsbest: never thought i’d see the day

squeezal: nvm i like him he can stay

brooklynsbest: im flattered

brooklynsbest: what high praise

brooklynsbest: how could i ever have lived without ur approval

squeezal: dude idk

squeezal: whats ur name btw

squeezal: u can use a codename my codename is racetrack

brooklynsbest: does jack have a codename

squeezal: nah

brooklynsbest: well if im going to bring back spot (thats my codename) jack is cowboy

brooklynsbest: love u cowboy

cantbejellyofkelly: bITCH

brooklynsbest: ;)

cantbejellyofkelly: im personally offended

brooklynsbest: ;) ;) ;) ;)

squeezal: ;) <3

brooklynsbest: see cowboy race thinks im sexy

squeezal: ofc spot ur v sexy

cantbejellyofkelly: juesus crhist

squeezal: i

squeezal: what

cantbejellyofkelly: im too atheist to spell jseus’ name right lol

brooklynsbest: relatable except im catholic

cantbejellyofkelly: i thought homosexuality wasn’t a thing for catholics

brooklynsbest: well u know

brooklynsbest: im bad at following rules

squeezal: lol im methodist

cantbejellyofkelly: the christians are everywhere

brooklynsbest: i mean i do have the one groupchat with my boyfriend and his best friend and some other kids ive known forever and its ninety percent jewish

brooklynsbest: except stitches hes muslim

brooklynsbest: and mush is catholic

brooklynsbest: but other than that theyre p much just jewish

cantbejellyofkelly: is this the gay chat u were talking abt earlier

brooklynsbest: thats the one

brooklynsbest: gimme a sec

 

Tony shook his head, a smile twitching at his mouth, and tossed his phone onto his bed, turning on his computer. He had an essay for AP Art History that he hadn’t started yet.

 

His door slammed open. “Tony!” 

“Julian!” he yelled back, spinning around in his chair. His little brother was back and glaring.

“Where the fuck is my nail polish?”

“Why would I know?” Tony asked snappishly, turning back around. “Maybe you used it up.”

“No, the red one. The bottle you gave me last Christmas.”

“Check my closet,” Tony muttered, distracted. 

“Ugh, fine. Your phone is going crazy, by the way.”

Tony groaned and reached for the device.

 

_12 missed messages from ‘you sound like a homosexual’_

brooklynsbest: welcome to the gay chat

gluemyselfbacktogether: im sorry what

brooklynsbest: hey babe

gluemyselfbacktogether: who are these two newbies

brooklynsbest: meet racetrack and cowboy

cantbejellyofkelly: its jACK YOU BITCH

brooklynsbest: damn u spelt out u and everything

gluemyselfbacktogether: what a mood

cantbejellyofkelly: idk where spot got cowboy tho

brooklynsbest: hint: it has something to do with ur unhealthy obsession with santa fe

cantbejellyofkelly: fite me

brooklynsbest: so i can fight u but not race

squeezal: jack isnt sexy

brooklynsbest: fair enough

urbestbro: names pronouns orientations bleas

squeezal: racetrack he/him gay and polyam

cantbejellyofkelly: jack he/him bi and poly

brooklynsbest: spot he/him gay and poly

gluemyselfbacktogether: elmer he/him gay and poly and spots boyfriend

urbestbro: albert he/him pan and poly

mushicalman: mush he/him gay and gay

nilhilism-mydude: skittery he/him poly and poly and ace

snitchastitch: snitch they/them bi and poly and dating skittery

nilhilism-mydude: <3

snitchastitch: <3

stitchasnitch: im stitches they/them pan and ace

megameme: katherine she/her lesbian and poly and dating this girl saz thats never on

lesbean: fuck u im on rn

megameme: oh hey babe

lesbean: hello lovely human

lesbean: saz she/her bi

squeezal: i find it funny that basically everyone is poly when its such an unaccepted thing

megameme: skittery and elmer and stitches and saz and i are all trans too

cantbejellyofkelly: oh my god other trans peeps thank the lord

gluemyselfbacktogerher: ik the feeling my dude

gluemyselfbacktogether: i feel like we’re missing someone

romeho: sup hos my brother stole my nail polish

gluemyselfbacktogether: there he is

romeho: hes such a bitch i swear to god im going to stab him with my stilettos

mushicalman: you have stilettos

romeho: hell yeah i do

romeho: theyre hidden in the back of my closet bc my dad wld be not ok with it

romeho: ooo new people hey im romeo he/him bi and a bitch

cantbejellyofkelly: i like this one

squeezal: mio dio è cosi gay

romeho: mi stai chiamando un stereotype

cantbejellyofkelly: what the fuck

brooklynsbest: dear god theres two of them

squeezal: cazzo sí

gluemyselfbacktogether: what are they saying what language is this

brooklynsbest: its italian

squeezal: i was born in italy

romeho: i was born in new york but my siblings were all born in italy

romeho: im the youngest cri

squeezal: haha im a middle child

 

_brooklynsbest to cantbejellyofkelly:_

brooklynsbest: this is weird

cantbejellyofkelly: this is the funniest coincidence ive stumbled across it years

brooklynsbest: right


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh it's gay idk
> 
> gets kinda sad near the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the first chapter didn't upload all the way the first time (?????) so i would reccomend u check that before u read this thrilling second installment
> 
> i should be working on the specsromeo story or the spot story but like
> 
> nah

_you sound like a homosexual:_

mushicalman: yALL im gay

_mushicalman unsent a message_

_mushicalman added eyeoverboard to the chat_

eyeoverboard: so this is the gay chat

brooklynsbest: does everyone call it that what the fuck

eyeoverboard: so thats the grumpy viola player

brooklynsbest: mush have you been spreading rumors about me

mushicalman: ofc not how could you ever think that

brooklynsbest: that sounds super fake

mushicalman: stfu

eyeoverboard: thats pure friendship right there

cantbejellyofkelly: name pronouns and favorite type of apple right now go

eyeoverboard: blink he/him pumpkin

cantbejellyofkelly: …

brooklynsbest: …

gluemyselfbacktogether: …

mushicalman: blink ur my best friend but what the fuck

eyeoverboard: look i panicked

squeezal: ur boyfriend is me

mushicalman: not my boyfriend

squeezal: sounds gay

eyeoverboard: @squeezal what the hell is up with ur username

squeezal: fite me u gay

cantbejellyofkelly: race stop fighting people

squeezal: this is homophobia

romeho: JUST SO U GUYS KNOW MY BIG BRO IS ANNOYING

romeho: anyway hey new gay

eyeoverboard: hey flamboyant gay

romeho: wtf u’ve known me for five seconds

eyeoverboard: ur username is romeho u are clearly flamboyant and extra

romeho: its true i am very extra

romeho: im more extra than mush

eyeoverboard: i didn’t know that was a thing

mushicalman: wwow fuck you

eyeoverboard: love u

mushicalman: no you dont

eyeoverboard: shit u rite

 

_mushicalman to romeho:_

mushicalman: do you see the situation here

romeho: he’s into u and u wont accept his love?

mushicalman: other way round

romeho: nah hes into u

mushicalman: nah hes not

mushicalman: also he has abs sohdfoiewfhoiewhf

romeho: i also know a guy with abs hes hot and hes smart and he sent me a shirtless pic and im a ho

mushicalman: can u add him to the chat

romeho: he doesnt know im gay

mushicalman: he sent u a shirtless pic???

romeho: what if it was an accident

mushicalman: how tf do u accidentally send a shirtless pic

romeho: idk im sure its possible

mushicalman: how bout u just add him and we worry about that later

 

_you sound like a homosexual:_

squeezal: i’m just saying the bee movie was bad

nilhilism-mydude: yeah im on his side

_romeho added hellfireintheiceage_

hellfireintheiceage: @squeezal who are you and why haven’t you changed your username since third grade

squeezal: wow fuck u too

hellfireintheiceage: also the bee movie was great what even are you

squeezal: wow fuck you too squared

nilhilism-mydude: race is a mood

nilhilism-mydude: snitch isnt on i feel cheated im leaving

snitchastitch: bye babe

nilhilism-mydude: ah yes captain taylor my sun and my stars and my reason to live how are you this fine day

snitchastitch: well blushing now

nilhilism-mydude: victory

stitchasnitch: hey skitts can u romance my best bro in a different chat please and thanks bc none of us care

squeezal: wow fuck you cubed

nilhilism-mydude: race is the only real ally

 

_mushicalman to stitchasnitch:_

mushicalman: can blink romance me in the groupchat bleas

 

_stitchasnitch to eyeoverboard:_

stitchasnitch: you should romance mush in the groupchat

 

_mushicalman to stitchasnitch:_

stitchasnitch: or u could romance him

mushicalman: hes not into me u dimwitted twit

stitchasnitch: listen here you rotting fleck of avocado u are oblivious and in denial and gay so romance blink in the fucking groupchat before I do it for u

 

_stitchasnitch to eyeoverboard:_

eyeoverboard: nah hes not into me :((

snitchastitch: listen here you burnt sliver of swiss cheese u are oblivious and in denial and gay so romance mush in the fucking groupchat before I do it for u

eyeoverboard: that would worry me but nah

stitchasnitch: fair enough

 

_mushicalman to stitchasnitch:_

mushicalman: noah fence but u romancing blink isnt very threatening

 

Stitches didn’t respond, so Michael tossed his phone somewhere across the room, falling backwards into his pillow. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of shouting in the apartment next to his, the one that always seemed to have shouting. A door slammed.

“I wonder what they’re arguing about,” said a voice suddenly, and Michael jerked into a sitting position. His brother was in the doorway, a thoughtful look on his face. “It’s those two brothers, you know, and they’ve never gotten on too well.”

“Andrew’s never gotten on well with anyone,” Michael responded, and it’s true. The older of the two boys, who was hardly seventeen, though there didn’t seem to be an adult in their apartment, had only ever given them stunted conversations and bitter looks and acrid smoke drifting across an open window. Connor shrugged and left the room, the conversation ending abruptly as always. The front door slammed, and Michael wondered if he would be back tonight. He checked the phone that had fallen to the floor. It was nearly ten o’clock - Liesel should have been home.

He waited for hours, alone in the apartment and listening to the clock tick his hours away.


	3. Chapter 3

_you sound like a homosexual:_

squeezal: update i found spots blog

squeezal: he has no weed jokes

cantbejellyofkelly: jsus chrit spot what are you

eyeoverboard: wow me too cowboy

cantbejellyofkelly: hey spot im gonna kill you

brooklynsbest: please do

urbestbro: wtf

urbestbro: i missed a lot

gluemyselfbacktogether: yeah where tf were you

urbestbro: sleeping

squeezal: wow even i dont sleep for fourteen hours straight

urbestbro: look

urbestbro: im a,,,,,,

urbestbro: special child

romeho: yall im at my friend's apartment and theyre so gay im dying

squeezal: sounds fun

romeho: hold up ill add them

_romeho added suckdick_

eyeoverboard: what the fuck

eyeoverboard: the names in this chat just get worse and worse

suckdick: wow fuck u

urbestbro: we’re all gay and v tumblr welcome to our personal hell and the source for all my nightmares

suckdick: ^^ i like that one

urbestbro: yall i have a friend

suckdick: :D

urbestbro: :D

romeho: can i be fren too

suckdick: no fuck off

suckdick: am i allowed to use ur real name or do i have to do the codename thing

romeho: what

romeho: real name ??????

romeho: my name is romeo

romeho: obvs

suckdick: -_-

romeho: stfu

gluemyselfbacktogether: ok but who are you

suckdick: im uh im

romeho: this is beck they/them pan

suckdick: thanks but also where did u get that codename from

romeho: ur bros middle name

suckdick: u

suckdick: u are emo trash

romeho: stfu

urbestbro: im confused

suckdick: so my bros middle name is william

nilhilism-mydude: oh william beckett hes pretty

romeho: ikr

squeezal: skitts is an emo confirmed

squeezal: also yeah hes pretty

suckdick: @squeezal what are you twelve

squeezal: ok lOOK

squeezal: my username is

squeezal: its art

cantbejellyofkelly: noah fence but that sounds super fake

squeezal: its interpretive art

lesbean: i see ur point but

lesbean: no

_squeezal has left the chat_

_brooklynsbest has added squeezal to the chat_

brooklynsbest: bitch u thought

brooklynsbest: also who is the person romeo added yesterday im confused

hellfireintheiceage: oh yeah specs he/they im into men

hellfireintheiceage: sorry about disappearing i had dance rehearsal

romeho: he has abs

suckdick: oh i like abs

hellfireintheiceage: ;)

suckdick: ;)

romeho: back off my man beck

suckdick: never

romeho: goddammit

 

_suckdick to romeho:_

suckdick: ok ngl ik calling me beck was a stupid emo joke but i like it

suckdick: i like it more than george

romeho: so do u wanna be beck in real life now

suckdick: yeah

suckdick: dont use it around ryan tho i havent come out to him yet

romeho: yayyyyyy :) i helped someone

suckdick: ur v helpful also where tf are you

romeho: tony fell down the stairs i had to leave

suckdick: dude wtf

romeho: im on my way back

suckdick: do i get kisses

romeho: hmmm maybe

suckdick: yayyyyyy :D

romeho: i might say no

suckdick: nah u wont

romeho: idk ur username is a deterrent

 

_you sound like a homosexual:_

_suckdick changed their name to kissmeyouho_

romeho: i dId nOt aGrEe t O tHiS

kissmeyouho: you said u wouldnt kiss me unless i changed my username

kissmeyouho: so i changed my username

romeho: aHhHhH

squeezal: #exposed also my head hurts owww

hellfireintheiceage: wowie thats lgbt

gluemyselfbacktogether: specs i love you

hellfireintheiceage: more than ro loves beck

gluemyselfbacktogether: well i mean im taken so

romeho: oehfowiefonbjkevkfnew8ri

romeho: imma go kiss beck now bye

cantbejellyofkelly: use protection!!

cantbejellyofkelly: speaking of kissing

_cantbejellyofkelly added currently-crying_

cantbejellyofkelly: oh wrong person

currently-crying: are u saying u wouldnt kiss me

cantbejellyofkelly: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

currently-crying: goddammit kelly

_currently-crying changed their name to im-actually-crying_

cantbejellyofkelly: wait what bb no

cantbejellyofkelly: dont cry ily

im-actually-crying: <3 ily2

cantbejellyofkelly: <3

urbestbro: this is so pure oh my god

_im-actually-crying changed their name to currently-crying_

currently-crying: who were u gonna add tho

_cantbejellyofkelly added sixcrickets to the chat_

eyeoverboard: wtf where do u people get these names

sixcrickets: It was not my idea, I swear.

currently-crying: are you saying you dont like it???

sixcrickets: I’m not saying that! I’m just saying I don’t know where you got it from.

lesbean: dude whats with the grammer

sixcrickets: I’m stressed ok, don’t test me right now.

lesbean: fair enough

megameme: dUde my friend just fucking

megameme: he just

megameme: fell

megameme: on top of my other friend

megameme: and its super gay

megameme: that was funnier before i typed it out bUT

megameme: [gayandgayer.jpg]

brooklynsbest: add them

_megameme added drill #1_

_megameme added drill #2_

drill #2: how many fucking people what the fuck

eyeoverboard: i like him

drill #1: i’m watching u @eyeoverboard

eyeoverboard: nah i got someone else to romance dw dw

stitchasnitch: ‘u should romance [blank]’ -me 2k17

stitchasnitch: ‘nah hes not into me’ -blink 2k17

eyeoverboard: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

mushicalman: for a moment i thought that should say ‘u should romance blink’ and i was like wow hes not that lonely

_eyeoverboard has left the chat_

_brooklynsbest added eyeoverboard to the chat_

brooklynsbest: did i say u could leave

gluemyselfbacktogether: wtf spot

brooklynsbest: im just trying to keep the family together babe

squeezal: ow

squeezal: my head hurts

brooklynsbest: shut up race no one cares

 

_jacks bae is santa fe:_

sixcrickets: OK actually though, do you have an explanation for this group chat?

cantbejellyofkelly: not really

currently-crying: i like it!!!! they’re fun

cantbejellyofkelly: what are we not fun enough for u anymore

currently-crying: a different kind of fun yknow

sixcrickets: Crutchie, you’re a virgin, don’t lie.

cantbejellyofkelly: safhwoiefhowiefhnowmefowqeif

 

_you sound like a homosexual:_

currently-crying: btw im crutchie he/him and gay and @sixcrickets is Mouth he/him also gay and also we’re dating and we’re both poly and mouth has a crush on jack

sixcrickets: Don’t let him lie to you.

sixcrickets: I don’t like Jack.

cantbejellyofkelly: i love davey <3

sixcrickets: I notice you slowly dropping the ‘b’ from our bromance, Jack.

cantbejellyofkelly: and here i thought i was being sneaky

currently-crying: ur not

currently-crying: even i noticed

currently-crying: and it took me six months to notice dave’s flirting sO

squeezal: okay but actually same

currently-crying: :D

currently-crying: im smol and stupid dont judge me

cantbejellyofkelly: ur not stupid wtf crutch

sixcrickets: I refuse to accept this slander!

sixcrickets: You are smol though. He’s about 5’ 2” it’s adorable.

currently-crying: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

drill #2: ok yeah thats adorable

drill #1: not as cute as you

drill #2: odawhfoiewfhwoienfokiwqef

hellfireintheiceage: wowie thats lgbt

urbestbro: is that ur catchphrase

hellfireintheiceage: it is now

drill #1: btw i’m bill he/him i’m heckin gay

drill #2: im drill

drill #1: he’s gay

eyeoverboard: SOMEBODY BLEACH MY EYES OH MY GOD

mushicalman: u good bud

eyeoverboard: OWWWWWWWWW

eyeoverboard: I JUST WALKED IN ON MY BROTHER MAKING OUT WITH HIS FRIEND

eyeoverboard: IM DISGUSTED

eyeoveboard: oh wait i thought he was straight wtf

brooklynsbest: same

eyeoverboard: gtg my dudes im interrogating my bro

eyeoverboard: also kicking the friend out of our house bc fuck that george is fifteen he doesnt need this

squeezal: blink wins overprotective brother of the year award

eyeoverboard: stfu

 

_kissmeyouho to romeho:_

kissmeyouho: yOu tRaItOr

romeho: what

kissmeyouho: check the groupchat

romeho: oh

romeho: o H

romeho: look

romeho: i didnt know

kissmeyouho: a likely tale

kissmeyouho: get back over here and kiss me more

romeho: dude ryans not gonna let me back into ur apartment for weeks

kissmeyouho: u mean

kissmeyouho: blink

romeho: im sorry abt adding u to a groupchat w/ ur brother

romeho: at least he doesnt know its u

kissmeyouho: tru

kissmeyouho: im coming over

romeho: see u soon babe

kissmeyouho: :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter doesn't have as much texting surprisingly??? but it has Plot
> 
> also i stopped writing like in the middle and came back a couple weeks (months) later so my writing style kind of switches?? but its not that noticable i dont think

_you sound like a homosexual:_

squeezal: i hAte philosophy class so fucking much omg

gluemyselfbacktogether: philosophy is awful y tf wld u take philosophy

squeezal: IT WAS A MISTAKE

eyeoverboard: wait do u guys know each other irl

squeezal: nah

squeezal: i don’t think

gluemyselfbacktogether: there are no other gays in my philosophy class so

nilhilism-mydude: same??? its so annoying

drill #1: i regret everything about my philosophy class

 

“Mr. Reid?” The teacher called. Tony instinctively turned to look at Darcy Reid, who was sitting directly behind him.

“Mr. Holly?” Darcy asked, doing a very good impression of a child that had done nothing wrong. Tony might have fallen for it if he couldn’t see Darcy’s thumbs darting about on his phone keyboard under his desk.

“Are you on your phone?”

“No, Mr. Holly.” The teacher squinted for a few more seconds, and then nodded, still looking suspicious.

“That’s not allowed, you know,” he said solemnly, pointing at Darcy with his chalk. Darcy nodded, widening his eyes like a child learning an important lesson.

“I know, Mr. Holly.”

“Good.” The teacher turned around and started scribbling down words in handwriting none of them could read. The kids started snickering softly. “What?”

“Nothing, Mr. Holly,” Everly assured him, smirking almost unnoticeably. He stared at her for a few moments and then nodded, turning back around. Tony swallowed down his laughter, eyes still on the words scrawled across his teacher’s back.

“What are those notes even on?” Darcy asked, leaning forward so that Tony could hear him. Tony shrugged.

“What’s he on?”

Darcy snorted. “Always a valid question.”

“Reid, Higgins, in the hall,” Mr. Holly called. Tony groaned.

“Come on, Mr. Holly-”

“There is no talking in the lecture hall, young man,” Mr. Holly told him sternly, still writing on the board. “It is strictly untolerated.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Darcy slapped his shoulder. “Come on, Mr. Higgins,” the other boy joked. "Off we go." Tony followed him out of the room, resolutely ignoring the snickering of the other students. Everly gave him a sympathetic look, and he smiled at her.

“Wait-” Tony paused, looking back at the closed door. “Did he just call his classroom a ‘lecture hall’?”

“It’s got class,” Darcy informed him with a perfectly straight face.

“It’s a public high school,” Tony reminded him, his tone soaked in skepticism.

“What, so high school can’t have class?”

“Eight a day, but that doesn’t make it very classy.”

“How witty.”

“I try.”

They fell into silence. Tony scraped the sole of his converse along the floor, glancing up at his companion a couple times. Darcy was standing perfectly still, eyes fixed on the window across the hall.

“So,” Tony said, and then cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn’t say anything else. Darcy looked over, one eyebrow raised in a way that felt very condescending.

“So.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “Uh.”

“You’re an eloquent one, aren’t you?” Tony laughed awkwardly at the jab.

“Are you going to the… the thing?” He asked, settling on a topic. Darcy’s other eyebrow raised, like he was waiting for Tony to elaborate, which Tony hadn’t planned on doing. “The… the social event… thing. The.. thing.”

“Prom?” Darcy asked, his brows wrinkling together.

“I hate saying that,” Tony muttered.

“That’s what it is.”

“It just sounds so… cliche.” He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Darcy shrugged. “I don’t have anyone to go with.”

“That sounded even more cliche,” Tony said before he could stop himself, and immediately winced. “I mean- um- not that- not that you’re cliche- well, no, you are the rich white playboy- no wait, I didn’t mean that-”

“I thought Michael Meyers was the rich playboy,” Darcy interrupted, his eyes back on the window. "Or am I his replacment, since he's not around anymore?"

“Well, yeah, I guess,” Tony replied, averting his gaze down the hall. “But everyone knows he’s- you know.”

“He’s what?”

“You know.”

“I don’t, actually.”

“He’s gay,” Tony told him. “He likes boys.” For a homosexual himself, he sure was having trouble talking about it.

“That means he’s not a rich playboy?”

“No, he is, but he’s not like you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re the rich white playboy, and he’s Colombian.”

“Half-Colombian.”

“Because he’s half-Colombian.”

“And because he likes boys.” Darcy’s voice was flat, and Tony swallowed hard, looking at his shoes.

“Right. And you like girls.”

“Right.”

The conversation was going downhill quick. Tony cleared his throat, staring down at his shoes.

“Well, what if I don’t?” Darcy finally said, after a few more minutes of stifling silence.

“You don’t what?” Tony asked, giving the other boy a glance. Darcy had his hands shoved into his pockets, his head tilted back to stare at the ceiling.

“Like girls,” Darcy said awkwardly, his eyes cutting to side to see Tony. “What if I don’t?”

“Oh,” was all Tony could manage to say, because this possibility hadn’t occurred to him. “Oh.”

Darcy snorted. “Foreign concept?”

“Not really,” Tony replied with a shrug, leaning back against the wall. “My dad’s bisexual. He’s been bringing men home for years.” Darcy nodded and gave Tony a sort of half-smile, and Tony gave one back.

A voice echoed down the corridor. “For _fuck’s_ sake, George!” A laugh was following close on the heels, two laughs, two people, running down the hall, both of them laughing. Tony groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. Darcy gave him a quizzical look.

The two boys skidded to a stop next to them, panting slightly. “Hey Tony,” the shorter of the two greeted, flashing the blond-haired boy a grin. He gave Darcy a jerk of a nod. “Reid, right?”

“Yeah,” Darcy replied, crossing his arms. “You’re Ryan Duke’s little brother, aren’t you?”

“Wish I wasn’t.”

“Know the feeling.”

“You have a brother?” Tony asked, tilting his head to the side to look at his companion. Darcy shook his head.

“I have a sibling,” he corrected. “Their name is Jojo.”

“Nonbinary?”

“Yeah.”

“How old are they?”

“We’re twins.”

Tony’s brows furrowed together. “Haven’t seen them around, I don’t think.”

Darcy stuffed his hands in his pockets. “They’re homeschooled. Couldn’t come to public school. Weak immune system and shit.”

“Ah.”

There are a couple moments of silence, of the new information being absorbed, before Darcy spoke up. “Are you two a thing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the two underclassmen. Tony glanced over. He hadn’t noticed their intertwined fingers until now.

“Nah,” Julian answered, but he didn’t let go of George’s hand. “Just friends.”

“Good friends,” George piped in. “But still, just friends.”

“I have a friend like that,” Darcy replied, accepting their words easily.

“Really?”

“Yeah, his name’s Bill.”

“Bill?” Julian asked, something peculiar to his tone of voice. Tony could’ve sworn he heard George mutter, _“I swear to fucking god, Higgins, if it's like the other one-”_ , but it didn’t make sense, so he let it go.

“Yeah,” Darcy responded, a smile, the first smile Tony had seen from him, twitching onto his face. “Bill Hearst. I’ve known him since I was a kid.”

“I used have a friend like that,” Tony interjected. Julian’s eyes flicked over to him and away again.

“That was a long time ago, Tony. You can’t still be bitter over it.”

“I can be bitter if I damn well want to,” Tony spat, and Julian sighed, shaking his head.

“We have to go to class,” he said, his voice lacking the lustre it’d had before. “I’ll see you at home, Tony.”

“No you won’t,” Tony answered, and Julian’s lips tightened.

“Fine. Do whatever the hell you want, then.”

Tony and Darcy stood in silence until the bell rang, and the dark-haired boy disappeared immediately once it did. Tony sighed and pulled out his phone.

 

_squeezal to urbestbro:_

squeezal: hey albert

urbestbro: hey racetrack

urbestbro: what’s up

urbestbro: you’ve never texted me outside the groupchat before

 

Almost instantly, as if on cue, notifications from the groupchat started flooding in. Tony muted it, beginning to walk toward his car.

 

squeezal: yeah well i had a really bad day and you’re nice

squeezal: talking to nice people cheers me up

urbestbro: and yet… you talk to spot

 

Tony snorted, shaking his head.

“Hey, Higgins,” someone greeted from behind him, and he turned around. Someone bigger and taller than him rammed into his shoulder, and he stumbled back a bit, glaring at the cheerleader's back. "Fuck you!" He yelled, and the boy flipped him off without looking back.

“Hey, Kasprzak,” he replied, turning back around as she fell into step beside him. “What’s up?”

Tony liked Everly. She was a nice girl- smart when she bothered, and clever. He’d always thought that she’d be killer at chess. She was one of the taller girls in their grade, almost his height, with a dark-coloured ponytail and a wardrobe that evidently consisted entirely of skinny jeans and mens’ sweaters in various hues of brown. Somehow, it looked good on her.

“Not much,” she replied. “Just checking that you survived the hall with Reid.”

“You don’t like him much, do you?”

“Michael doesn’t,” was the answer, and Tony nodded.

“How is Meyers, anyway?” He asked, struck by a sudden curiosity. He’d never known the Columbian boy well- they’d been aware of each other since elementary school, or at least Tony had been aware of him, but they’d never spoken. All Tony knew of him was rumours and gossip. Words spread like wildfire when it came to the school’s little foreign prodigy. His coming out had done nothing to deter the number of girls that fawned over him. Everly had never been one of those girls, but she and Meyers had been good friends for ages. Everly Kasprzak and Michael Meyers and Andrew Walker-May; they’d been inseparable, untouchable, until sophomore year.

“I don’t know,” Everly said, her voice quieter. “We haven’t spoken since-” her voice cut off, and Tony nodded. He wouldn’t make her say it. He knew how hard it was.

“I get it,” he told her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “It’ll be ok, Kasprzak.”

“Thanks, Higgins,” she said, flashing him something that could have been a grin. He tightened his grip.

“Say, Kasprzak-” he began, and then halted, overwhelmed with a sudden idea.

“Yeah?” She looked over at him. “Higgins?”

He tilted his head, opened his mouth once, twice, three times.

“This is a little spontaneous,” he said. “So bear with me, yeah? Sorry if it’s stupid.”

“If what’s stupid?”

And God, this is the least romantic thing he’s ever done in his life, but she looks so pretty, in the unique sweater-jean-vans ensemble only Everly ever seems to pull off quite right, and she’s half-biting her lip, and her ponytail is falling out, and Tony is just straight enough to feel overwhelmed. “Will you go to prom with me?”

“What?”

“Prom. Would you like to go with me?”

“I-” she seemed to be at a loss for words. She swallowed hard. “Oh, Tony…”

Disappointment crept through him. “Sorry, Ev,” he said, laughing slightly, reaching out to tuck a hair behind her ear. She leaned her head into the touch, smiled at him, and he wondered how long he’d been falling. “I get it. It’s ok.”

“I’m sorry, too,” she told him. “This won’t make things awkward, yeah?”

“Of course not!” Tony replied. The hall was emptying. “In fact, you wanna hang out this afternoon?” She raised an eyebrow. “Not like a date or anything,” he rushed to say. “But I have time to kill, and what better way to kill it than with a friend?”

“Fair enough,” she agreed. “Can we get ice cream?”

“ _Hell_ yeah!” Tony exclaimed, and she laughed, shaking her head. “I’ll drive?”

“Let me text my sister that she doesn’t have to pick me up real quick.” Tony nodded, taking the opportunity to glance at his phone.

 

urbestbro: don’t have a comeback, huh?

urbestbro: and here i thought you were the witty one

squeezal: why do people keep calling me witty today i can’t live up to these expectations

urbestbro: ur back!!!

squeezal: yeah sorry i was asking my friend to prom

squeezal: she said no

squeezal: which is sad but we’re gonna hang out this afternoon which is always fun

urbestbro: … u asked her to prom and she said no so now you guys are hanging out

squeezal: yeah why

urbestbro: just checking

urbestbro: when’s ur prom

squeezal: end of March

urbestbro: u better keep me around bc im gonna need a shakedown on what its like

squeezal: ???

urbestbro: i don’t go to public school

urbestbro: i used to go to private school but then my brother got sick and we didn’t have the money anymore

urbestbro: and i can’t go to public school because the doctor’s are afraid i might have the disease too

squeezal: oh shit man

squeezal: i’m sorry

urbestbro: no it’s ok

squeezal: are you allowed to go places or

urbestbro: nope

urbestbro: i’ve been under complete house arrest since seventh grade

urbestbro: i’m a junior, btw

squeezal: yo i’m a junior too

squeezal: that’s shit man

urbestbro: it’s ok. i’ve got my brother. our parents don’t come upstairs often, but he’s pretty good company

squeezal: ur parents avoid you????

 

“Ready to go?” Tony looked up at Everly.

“Shit!” he exclaimed. “Ah, fuck, I didn’t mean to get distracted. I’m sorry, Kasprzak.”

“It’s ok, Higgins,” she replied, clapping him on the shoulder. “It looked important, judging by the look on your face.”

“Still, we’re supposed to be hanging out.” Tony shook his head. “How do you put up with me?”

“Practice,” she said with a blank face. “Practice, and too much Advil.”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that what you were aiming for with the promposal?” He laughed, shaking his head, but her grin cut off. “Shit, I probably shouldn’t joke about that.”

“No, it’s ok, Ev,” he replied, tossing his arm around her shoulders again. “I don’t want it to change anything. Feel free to make as many promposal jokes as you want.”

“Yeah, ok. Hey, Higgins?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you, uh… can you not call me Ev?” There was a pause, and she rushed to fill it. “Just because Mikey and Andrew used to call me Ev, and after last year, it just…” her voice floats off.

“Oh shit, I didn’t know,” Tony said, smiling at her. (they didn't call her ev. they called her kaz, and everyone knows it.) “Yeah, of course. I’ll just call you Kasprzak.”

“Mkay,” she replied, her head falling onto his shoulder as they walked out of the now-empty school. “Sounds good to me, Higgins.”

_You’re beautiful,_ he thought, and he wished he could say it out loud, but he kept quiet.

_You’re gorgeous,_ she thought, smiling to herself. _I'll talk to Spot about it tonight, yeah?_


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually??? kind of depressing but eyy at least i'm back lmao

_gluemyselfbacktogether to brooklynsbest:_

gluemyselfbacktogether: i have a thing to talk to u about

gluemyselfbacktogether: do u uh

gluemyselfbacktogether: do u remember Tony

brooklynsbest: anthony fuckin higgins?

gluemyselfbacktogether: yeah

gluemyselfbacktogether: see he asked me to prom

brooklynsbest: are u going

gluemyselfbacktogether: thats why im talking to u

brooklynsbest: i mean im fine with it

brooklynsbest: as long as u don't get hurt

brooklynsbest: also ive wanted to get his phone number since i left Manhattan can we use this opportunity

gluemyselfbacktogether: !!!! shit babe why didnt u ask before

gluemyselfbacktogether: hes like my best friend

brooklynsbest: shit babe i didn't know

gluemyselfbacktogether: love u

brooklynsbest: love u too

 

_you sound like a homosexual:_

currently-crying: how do you guys know each other

brooklynsbest: lol what a tale

brooklynsbest: what

brooklynsbest: a

brooklynsbest: tale

mushicalman: haha haha hahahhaha

nilhilism-mydude: o shit crutchie

gluemyselfbacktogether: thnks fr th mmrs

brooklynsbest: i cant believe im dating u

brooklynsbest: & i cant believe ur going to prom with my ex best friend

mushicalman: hes going to prom with antonio

brooklynsbest: thats not

brooklynsbest: his name's not

brooklynsbest: ok

brooklynsbest: yeah he is

nilhilism-mydude: i thought u weren't out to antonio??

gluemyselfbacktogether: im uh im not

mushicalman: wtf elm

drill #1: ow

urbestbro: u good mate

drill #1: no

drill #1: im awful

drill #1: ow

drill #2: stfu drill u shouldn't have called them a ho

drill #1: that was SIX months AGO

squeezal: that was some weird emphasis also wtf did u do

drill #1: my SIBLING threw A laptop at MY face

romeho: tbh my brother would

romeho: he hates me sm lol

suckdick: ???

suckdick: bae just because he's never home doesn't mean he hates u

romeho: ???

romeho: bae he looked me in the eyes and said ‘i hate u’ so

suckdick: well fuck

currently-crying: do you two know each other irl?

suckdick: yeet

romeho: we’re dating irl

squeezal: god i want a boyfriend

urbestbro: didn't u ask someone to prom

squeezal: lol she said no but it's cool

romeho: hey beck 

suckdick: yeah

romeho: wanna go to prom

suckdick: did you

suckdick: did you just

suckdick: did you just ask me to prom over text

romeho: well i cant do it in person

romeho: im not allowed in ur apartment remember

suckdick: climb down the fire escape

urbestbro: dOnt do that

sixcrickets: Yeah, that’s a stupid idea.

suckdick: are u calling me stupid davey

sixcrickets: No, I’m saying your idea is. Not everything’s about you, Beck.

currently-crying: my boyfriend is sassy i can’t

sixcrickets: Love you, Crutchie.

currently-crying: love you too dave

cantbejellyofkelly: what about me

sixcrickets: No.

cantbejellyofkelly: ouch that stings

sixcrickets: Get Neosporin from someone else.

cantbejellyofkelly: raaaaaaace

squeezal: no ur not sexy enough for me to care

romeho: god what a ho

squeezal: ok,,,,,

squeezal: “romeHO”

romeho: point taken

_suckdick added jjjappers_

_suckdick added iwearbuttonupsbcimbetterthanu_

_suckdick added chicken little_

iwearbuttonupsbcimbetterthanu: YOU DID IT

suckdick: u talking to me or chicky

chicken little: yes i did it lol

iwearbuttonupsbcimbetterthanu: hey everyone!!! i’m buttons!!! they/them genderfluid and i’m gay/polyamorous!!!

jjjappers: sup i’m jj they/them nonbinary/pansexual/polyamorous

chicken little: i’m chicky, apparently

chicken little: jk my name's henry

chicken little: i don’t know how to label my gender or sexuality (i just use queer as an umbrella term) so they/them and i’m polyamorous

chicken: also, we’re all dating

romeho: cuuuute

suckdick: they’re my friends from tumblr lol

romeho: beck’s friends??? even better!!!

jjjappers: yeah!!!

chicken little: why are you so happy aren’t you mad at ur brother

jjjappers: eh he went to hang with his boyfriend so

drill #1: god i want a boyfriend

cantbejellyofkelly: wait

megameme: WAIT

lesbean: wait….

sixcrickets: Hold up.

currently-crying: dave you broke the chain

sixcrickets: Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry Crutchie.

sixcrickets: But Drill, aren’t you dating Bill?

drill #1: iodvheoSQFJWEFOWEF

drill #1: NO

drill #2: WAIT WHAT

drill #1: WHY WOULD YOU

drill #2: HES MY BEST FRIEND YOU IDIOTS

hellfireintheiceage: wowie that’s lgbt

suckdick: specs is right

romeho: are you hitting on my man

suckdick: why the hell would i hit on myself

romeho: that

romeho: thats fair

squeezal: unrelated but my brother just squeaked and walked into a wall and then fell backwards and landed on his ass

suckdick: i relate

squeezal: he says he saw a terrifying shrek meme

romeho: i relate

romeho: unrelated but beck bring me advil

 

_suckdick to romeho:_

suckdick: WAIT

romeho: i feel so betrayed

romeho: i can’t believe spot did this to me

suckdick: he doesn’t know tho

suckdick: lmao i would feel bad but karma

romeho: i can’t believe the chat i use to vent about my brother not loving me contains,,, my brother

romeho: oh my god

 

“You gonna get up?”

Julian heaved a sigh and looked up at Tony, who stood above him with a piece of toast. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

Tony shrugged. “Must’ve been one hell of a Shrek meme.”

Julian cracked a grin. “Yeah,” he replied, and maybe he laughed a little. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get too happy, kid,” he mumbled, walking past Julian towards his room. “Just because I made one joke doesn’t mean I’ve stopped hating you.”

“Asshole,” Julian called at his retreating back. Tony flipped him off and slammed his bedroom door. Julian let his head fall back on the floor.

“George is coming over!” He yelled, getting up off the ground.

“Hell if I care!” Tony yelled back, and Julian almost missed the slightly quieter “you goddamn fag,” that Tony threw onto the end. He stopped walking and stood still in front of the door, one hand outstretched, and he wanted to scream. Instead, he took two deep breaths and closed his eyes. _Calm, Julian,_ he thought. _Stay calm._

He walked to Tony’s door. “I’m coming in,” he said. Another thought came to his mind as soon as the door opened on his brother’s face, and he couldn’t even breathe through his rage, something abstract that reminded him how unfair this all was, and how Tony could try but the hatred in his voice would never be justifiable.

“What the hell, Julian-”

_Fuck staying calm._

Tony stumbled backwards as his little brother’s fist slammed into his cheek. His eyes widened, one hand coming up to cup his face. Julian stared at him, eyes blazing. “Don’t you dare call me that ever again,” he hissed, and there was murder in his eyes.

“Oh, yeah?” Tony taunted, trying to tamper down the guilt when he saw something flicker in Julian’s eyes, something that wasn’t anger, but another emotion completely, totally different. “Why not, fag?”

Silence for one second, two, three...

Julian laughed and shook his head and shoved past Tony. He threw himself down on the older boy’s bed, and Tony stared for a moment, opening his mouth to yell, and Julian started laughing again, and he didn’t stop.

“What the hell?”

Julian forced the laughter down, but a dark amusement still danced in his eyes. “What happened?”

Tony blinked. “What?”

Julian shook his head. “You were being so much nicer,” he muttered. “You were sort of approachable, you know? The other day when I was in here, you were like a completely different person... Like sure, you were still calling me an idiot and everything, but fag? Really?” Tony looked away, staring out the window. “What, you hate Dad now, too?”

“I’m never going to hate anyone but you, Julian,” Tony said. “Hating people is hard for me.”

“It’s not my fault I got sick,” Julian told him quietly, voice wavering. Tony shrugged.

“It’s your fault she didn’t get better.”

The room was dead silent for a minute, and then Julian got up. “George is coming over,” he said, like he’d said earlier, and Tony nodded. “You might want to put some ice on your face.” He shoved past the older boy with more force than was strictly necessary.   
“Hey, Tony?” He said, pausing outside the door.

“Yeah?”

“Grow the fuck up.”

And Tony just slammed the door.

_squeezal to urbestbro:_  
squeezal: I fucked up


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look its not the longest but its something and it has fluffy irl julian and red cuddles and i had a lot of fun writing it

Albert heard his phone buzz, somewhere across the room. He tried to sit up, but his stomach cramped with pain, and he hissed, falling back onto his pillows. His little brother looked up, eyes wide.

“It’s ok, Jamie,” he reassured, reaching out to pat the kid’s head. “I’m alright.”

James still looked concerned. Albert patted the bed. “Come on, kiddo, get up here,” he said, and James scrambled up next to him.

“Does it hurt?” The little boy asked, voice tremulous and timid. Albert shrugged.

“‘Course not,” he reassured cheerfully, pulling James in for a small side hug. “I’m alright, Jamie, I promise.” James pouted.

“Will it stop hurting when I grow up, too?” he asked, and Albert didn’t know how to answer.

“‘Course it will!” he finally exclaimed. “When you’re all grown up, it won’t hurt at all!”

_Unless you don’t grow up,_ he thought, and then mentally berated himself because the doctors were going to figure out what was wrong and there would be a cure and little Jamie was going to be fine. He was going to be happy and healthy for the first time in his life, even if the cure came a little too late and Albert wasn’t there to see it.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time. “Hey Jamie, can you get my phone for me?” he asked, and the little boy brightened, nodding and scrambling across the room to get it for him. “Thanks, kid,” he said fondly, ruffling James’ hair.

It was a notification from Elmer. Albert brightened a little.

 

_gluemyselfbacktogether to urbestbro:_

gluemyselfbacktogether: hey al 

urbestbro: hey el!! whats up

gluemyselfbacktogether: ur always so excited to talk

gluemyselfbacktogether: its adorable

 

Albert felt his face turn red. James giggled.

“Is it _Elmer_?” he asked, his young voice teasing. Albert flushed ever more.

“Shut up,” he muttered, and James laughed.

 

urbestbro: thx!! i just missed u

urbestbro: spot said u were super busy recently

gluemyselfbacktogether: yeah home’s a mess

gluemyselfbacktogether: my brother failed out of michigan state so he's home lol

urbestbro: holy shit

gluemyselfbacktogether: yeah and my sister is pregnant but her husband ran away to austria

urbestbro: holy SHIT

urbestbro: thats some gossip girl level tea right there

gluemyselfbacktogether: haha yeah

gluemyselfbacktogether: i’ve been spending all my time w/ john lol

urbestbro: starbucks barista john?

gluemyselfbacktogether: yeah he gives me free iced coffees

urbestbro: thats hella

urbestbro: i’d kill for an iced coffee

gluemyselfbacktogether: gah i’d bring you one if i could

urbestbro: fuckin come to jersey man

urbestbro: everything is legal here

gluemyselfbacktogether: was that a fuckin hamilton joke

urbestbro: mmmm maybe

gluemyselfbacktogether: u fucking nerd ily

urbestbro: ily2

 

“You're blushing,” James observed wisely from the floor.

“Thanks, Einstein.”

 

gluemyselfbacktogether: jokes aside im getting a car after i finish sophomore year so imma come visit you then

urbestbro: holy shit srsly

gluemyselfbacktogether: yeah srsly my parents are taking emmett’s car until he gets back into school somewhere

gluemyselfbacktogether: he’s applying in the south to get away from us lol

urbestbro: so ur gonna come see me??

gluemyselfbacktogether: what kind of best friend would i be if I didn't?

 

“You're the worst best friend in the world,” Beck said, stretching out across the couch. “Also I'm changing my name.”

Julian ignored the first part and laid down on top of them, tossing the remote onto the floor. “What to?”

“I don't know yet. I just feel like Beck doesn't exactly fit me, y’know? I'm thinking something abstract, like Grey or something.”

Julian hummed. “Grey’s a nice name. A little docile for you, but I could see it.”

They laughed. “That's fair.” They pressed a kiss against his head. “I like the colour thing.”

“I like it too,” Julian agreed, watching the opening sequence. “It fits you.”

“You're adorable.”

 

“Shut up.”

They lay in silence for a while, watching the episode. Julian heaved a sigh and adjusted himself, burying his head in their shoulder. “What about Red?” he suggested, his voice muffled.

“Holy shit, you're a genius,” they said after a pause. “I actually like that a lot.”

“Let's try it out for a little bit, then,” Julian said, moving his head to kiss them. “If it doesn't work out we’ll try something else, yeah?”

“Did I ever mention how great you are?” Red asked, pulling their boyfriend closer. “You're so sweet.”

Julian laughed. “I know a lot of people who would disagree.”

Red hummed and buried their face in his hair. “They’re just stupid. You’re the best.”

“Nah.” Red hummed softly, a melodious tune Julian didn’t recognize. He closed his eyes and listened, the notes blurring into a stream of lulling lullaby.

“What’s this song?” he asked softly, his voice low. Red gave a murmuring laugh.

“I wrote it,” they answered, and pulled him closer. “For you, actually.”

Julian blinked. “You what?”

“I wrote a song for you,” they answered, another laugh underlying the words. Julian blinked again and then started laughing.

“You wrote a song?”

“Yeah, a song.”

“Oh my god. You wrote me a song,” he marveled, grinning.

“What’s the big deal about it?” Red asked, the humor dropping from their voice. Julian’s grin dropped.

“It’s wonderful,” he assured, turning over so he could see their face. “That’s just absolutely adorable. You wrote me a _song_.”

Red’s face lit up, and they leaned in to kiss him. “I just thought it might make you happy.”

“It does,” Julian reassured. “It does make me happy.”

And it was true, and it wasn’t the kind of happiness that usually claimed him when Red was there. It was a different kind, a lasting kind, not happiness that was fleeting and died as soon as he couldn’t quite remember how it felt to hold them anymore. He was happy.

He was _happy_.

The show had ended, and some news report about a dancer at the Boston Ballet was playing. Red pressed their chin on top of their sleepy boyfriend’s head, half-absorbing the story. Some sort of prodigy, it was saying, and showing a clip of a dark-skinned girl performing on a stage. It was beautiful, even they couldn’t deny that. Something about the leaps and pirouettes and the show of fouettes at the end, the way her body moved in time with the crescendos and decrescendos and rhythm of the music, her body hovering still in the brief rests and the way she threw herself back it, like the music was carrying her, making her leap, making her fly. Red was captivated by it, the beauty of the art, like she was some sort of living music.

“Lily Loveline” is what the news reporter called her, and Red subconsciously saved it somewhere in their mind. Lily finished her routine, and Red let out a breath they hadn’t known they’d been holding. She was grinning, glowing, proud.

Lily was a dancer at the Boston Ballet. A beautiful dancer, a prodigy, and someone out there she was at home, and Red didn’t know it, but right now she was humming, and now doing a small spin, and her costume from the show was hung on the front of her closet so she could see it. And now she was lying down on the bed, and now taking off the glasses that Red didn’t know she wore, because she couldn’t wear them on stage for fear of them flying off, and now she was falling asleep, and she heard music in her dreams.

She was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

_you sound like a homosexual:_

hellfireintheiceage: im tired

romeho: same

drill #1: i have a concept for you

drill #1: its THREE IN THE MORNING GO THE FUCK TO BED

sixcrickets: who is she idk her

romeho: DAVE

romeho: wAs tHaT iMpRoPeR gRaMmAr

sixcrickets: im so tired, romeo

romeho: a wild night?

sixcrickets: ive been studying chem since like 4 this morning

romeho: i wish i could make fun of you for being a nerd

romeho: but i, too, spent my saturday studying

squeezal: i wanna go get food but im the only one awake in the apartment lol

romeho: eh im sure no one’ll mind

squeezal: my brother and i got in a fight earlier he might kill me if i wake him up

suckdick: who won

squeezal: julian

suckdick: mood

brooklynsbest: whos julian

squeezal: my brother

brooklynsbest: thats so valid

drill #1: yo spot what does that mean

brooklynsbest: i have no idea

romeho: am i valid

 

_brooklynsbest to romeho_

brooklynsbest: JULIAN HIGGINS

romeho: SEAN CONLON

brooklynsbest: explain yourself, young man

romeho: bro look

romeho: i did not know

brooklynsbest: hwo did you not know

romeho: tony and i literally dont talk unless we’re yelling

romeho: earlier today he called me a fag

brooklynsbest: hes bi

romeho: yes

brooklynsbest: you’re bi

romeho: yes

brooklynsbest: your dad is bi

romeho: yes

brooklynsbest: marizella was bi

romeho: wait what

brooklynsbest: she and liesel were dating

romeho: whos liesel

brooklynsbest: liesel meyers?

romeho: wha

brooklynsbest: nvm

romeho: im confused

brooklynsbest: im always confused talking to you

romeho: which one of us is stupid then

brooklynsbest: u

 

_you sound like a homosexual:_

romeho: spot called me stupid

gluemyselfbacktogether: is he wrong

romeho: no

romeho: BUT

hellfireintheiceage: im hungry

romeho: ;)

brooklynsbest: ROMEO

romeho: lmao

hellfireintheiceage: ;)

brooklynsbest: SPECS

suckdick: um thats my man

urbestbro: which one

gluemyselfbacktogether: go to sleep al

urbestbro: i want an answer first

suckdick: i mean

hellfireintheiceage: both

suckdick: yea both

romeho: definitely both

squeezal: my brother is laughing so he’s awake

romeho: a shocking update

 

_brooklynsbest to romeho:_

brooklynsbest: this is painful

romeho: shhh i think its hilarious

 

_you sound like a homosexual:_

drill #1: bill called me a ho

romeho: hold his hand

drill #1: how will that fix things

romeho: idk it usually works with me and red

drill #1: who

suckdick: me

_suckdick changed their name to notblue_

brooklynsbest: oh my god

brooklynsbest: does blue have kik

notblue: no its a huge tragedy

stitchasnitch: like me

snitchastitch: stitches i love u but please change your username i keep thinking that youre me

stitchasnitch: how do u think im u

snitchastitch: i haven't slept in four days

stitchasnitch: um @skittery care to explain

nilhilism-mydude: ur such a perv ew stfu

stitchasnitch: haha

_stitchasnitch changed their name to AH_

AH: better?

_snitchastitch changed their name to notreally_

AH: fuck u

_AH changed their name to imacutiepie_

imacutiepie: :D

romeho: self confidence yes we stan

_imacutiepie added yellowbrickroad_

romeho: new people yes we stan

yellowbrickroad: ive never been stanned before wow

romeho: well times have changed

romeho: now spill ur identity tea

yellowbrickroad: im oz he/him very pan very ace

imacutepie: this is my boyfriend

notreally: since when do u have a boyfriend

imacutiepie: since never he’s not actually my boyfriend

 

_imacutiepie to yellowbrickroad:_

imacutiepie: ozzy are you my boyfriend

yellowbrickroad: i have no fkn clue

imacutiepie: neither do i

yellowbrickroad: well fuck

imacutiepie: well fuck

 

_you sound like a homosexual:_

sixcrickets: can someone talk to me outside groupchat for a minute

cantbejellyofkelly: hi dave

sixcrickets: not u

cantbejellyofkelly: oh

brooklynsbest: am i a valid choice

sixcrickets: scale of one to ten how bitchy are you right now

brooklynsbest: like fourteen

sixcrickets: lower than expected! it’ll work

 

_sixcrickets to brooklynsbest:_

sixcrickets: ok so basically

sixcrickets: im just really lost

brooklynsbest: explain

sixcrickets: jack texted me right

sixcrickets: and it was a totally normal conversation

sixcrickets: but while we were talking he was like “im taking more shifts at work so i won't really be able to text you a lot” and that was kind of weird because jack always texts at  
work but i was like “ok cool”

brooklynsbest: huh odd

sixcrickets: and that was weird, right? but then

brooklynsbest: oh theres more

sixcrickets: then i was talking to crutchie and it came up and he was like “what are you talking about” and according to him jack quit his job two days before he texted me

brooklynsbest: is he avoiding you

sixcrickets: i guess? but i dont know what i did

brooklynsbest: ask him

sixcrickets: i did

sixcrickets: but he totally avoided my question and accused me of not trusting him which isn’t true at all of course i trust him i fucking love him

brooklynsbest: hm

brooklynsbest: it’ll work out, dave

brooklynsbest: i mean i had this friend as a kid and ngl i was 100% expecting to grow up and have this boy be the love of my life

brooklynsbest: like i mean i was making plans

brooklynsbest: and then he and i fell out of touch and i haven’t seen him in years

brooklynsbest: and that was awful

brooklynsbest: but like? i have elmer now and i think i have albert maybe if i ever get the courage to actually ask him out

brooklynsbest: but the point is people change and lives change and sometimes we just don’t match with the people we thought we matched with

brooklynsbest: and thats okay

brooklynsbest: you just gotta trust yourself through all of it

sixcrickets: wow

sixcrickets: that was super nice of you, spot

brooklynsbest: i don’t usually share things with people but u hit me at my most vulnerable point of the early morning and its a full moon so i figured to hell with it

brooklynsbest: i’ll regret this later tho

brooklynsbest: what happens in pm stays in pm

sixcrickets: noted

sixcrickets: i would shake your hand if you were appearing in person but alas i cannot

brooklynsbest: just shake your phone

sixcrickets: really not the same thing

brooklynsbest: shhhhhhh

Davey laughed, tossing his phone to the side.

“Sarah?” He looked up.

“Hey,” He replied, forcing back a sense of nausea at the name. “Oh, hey David.”

“Hey,” his older brother said, closing the door behind her. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure,” he said, closing his textbook and setting it on the floor. “Talk to me about what?”

David made his way over and sat down next to him, leaning his head back on the bed. He was silent for a while. “Have you ever lied to someone?”

Davey blinked. “What?”

His brother wouldn’t look to him. “Like, someone you knew really well, that you were close to. Because I’ve been doing that a lot lately and I know that I have to but I really don’t want to and I just-” he stopped short, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“I mean, yeah,” Davey said. “Pretty much every day.”

David looked over at him. “Can I borrow your clothes sometime?”

“My clothes?” Davey blinked. “I mean sure, I guess, but-”

“Great!” David exclaimed, and started to stand. “I should probably go to-”

“No, wait,” Davey interrupted. “What’s this about?”

David paused. “Look, Sarah, I’m just tired, okay? I just wanted to talk.”

“We didn’t really talk, though,” Davey insisted. “Come on, Dave, talk to me-”

“I can’t talk to you-”

“Yes you can! I’m your brother!”

“What?”

Davey stiffened. _Oh fuck._ “I mean you’re my brother,” he quickly amended. “I care about you.”

David’s lips tightened into a line. “No.” he replied.

“What?”

“You don’t care about me, Sarah,” David replied. shaking his head. “You don’t care about anyone.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Davey asked, a cold feeling settling in his chest. “Of course I do. I care about a lot of people.”

David snorted derisively. “Yeah, sure.” They were both silent for a second. “Go to bed soon, Sarah. Good talk.”

“Don’t call me that,” Davey said before he could stop himself. His hands are clenched in fists. “Don’t ever call me that again.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I lied,” Davey interrupted, steadfastly ignoring the look on his brother’s face. “I lied to you a lot. I lie to every a lot.”

“Sarah-”

“What did I just say?” Davey asked sharply. “Don’t call me that. That’s not my name, David.”

“And that’s not mine,” his brother snapped back, and there they stood staring at each other for a long, long time. Eventually Davey let out a breath.

“I see.”

His sister nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

“So, Sarah,” he began, and she grinned in a way he’d never seen her grin before. “That’s alright to call you?”

“That’s perfect to call me, David,” she replied, and he felt himself light up. He grinned back at her.

“Call me Davey.”


End file.
